FRLG009: My, My, My Mimic
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 23. Synopsis Red and Blue finish their training. Ultima praises them and advises them to continue training. Red and Blue, per Bill's order, leave to Four Island, where they are told about new events. In addition, they obtain the VS Seeker, which points at an old enemy. Chapter Plot Red's Saur and Blue's Charizard launch Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn. However, the being flies up, dodging the attacks. Saur and Charizard are exhausted by launching such powerful moves, though Blue believes they just missed the target. Blue believes it was foolish to launch such an attack, not knowing its capabilities nor effects. Red thinks they aren't worthy to command such moves. Ultima replies he is wrong, for they did quite well for their first time to teach their Pokémon such moves. Blue demands to know the truth from Ultima, who claims she had said not a false word. Blue intimidates Ultima, claiming she is the mastermind behind all this. Ultima is disappointed, letting Red and Blue see the being is just Ditto, who used Transform. Ultima admits when the boys were training, she and Ditto, who attached itself to Red's bag, had befriended Ditto. Blue and Red are mortified, but Ultima remarks she did wanted to teach only one trainer the ultimate moves, though they both arrived to the finish line at the same time. Ultima reminds them, through the power of the bracelets, they did manage to teach their Pokémon such moves. The bracelets fall off, while Ultima reminds them to work up on accuracy. Ultima also explains Ditty did explain to her what happened on that day with Green. Ultima turns around, claiming the boys to be careful, for that is a powerful enemy. Red kneels and pushes Blue to the ground, thanking Ultima for teaching them. Later, Red and Blue leave the training grounds, seeing they have to train without the Pokédex and learn only through their instincts. Red knows Ditty is worried about Green, but asks it to transform into the being again. Ditty does so and Blue shows Red the Silph Scope, as the enemy took a different shape then Ditty is in now. Blue wonders if it has a chained evolution. Red thinks it changes form based on the situation, but both are certain they won't be able to win if they don't know its nature. Suddenly, Bill calls Red and orders him and Blue to go to the Pokémon Center, take the Rainbow Pass, and go to Four Island. Bill informs them the being that attacked them and Green has appeared on Three Island. He asks of them to pick up the Rainbow Pass at the Pokémon Center and head to Four Island immediately. Bill reports he will be waiting at the Icefall Cave. Red and Blue arrive at the cave and are freezing, seeing the ice-type Pokémon made their home here. Suddenly, they find a device inside. The device activates, pointing at an Exeggutor. Blue sends Charizard to use Blast Burn, but is stopped by Bill, since that is his Exeggutor. Bill explains the device is the VS Seeker, which can detect an opponent within a radius. Red believes this could help them to fight off that being by being alerted by its sneak attacks. Bill, to Red's displeasure, replies it only works on trainers, so Blue throws the device away. Bill picks up the device and explains the situation. A girl named Lostelle had seen this being. Just when she was being harassed by the bikers, the being appeared and blew off the bikers, but they don't know if it wanted to protect the girl or battle the trainers. The girl saw a man and faxed over a drawing of the man. Bill shows the pictures of the being and the man with an "R" letter. Red immediately realizes this is Giovanni. Bill does not know what relation the being has with Giovanni, but Red is certain they will face Giovanni soon enough. In addition, Bill reports certain people have been seen around, apparently members of Team Rocket. Red places the VS Seeker, thinking it may lead them to such people connected to the being. The VS Seeker shoots a beam, into the cave. Suddenly, they are attacked by some Pokémon; Red goes to send a Pokémon, but the Pokémon melt, as they were ice sculptures. Interestingly, they are approached by an old enemy, who also wishes to defeat Team Rocket - Lorelei. Debuts Pokémon Bill's Exeggutor Move *Blast Burn *Frenzy Plant Item *Rainbow Pass *VS Seeker Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 23 chapters